Revolutionary Love
by The Happy Emo
Summary: Carlisle has been a vampire for 100 years, and has never found his love. He joins the army, and meets Esme, George Washingtons girlfriend. Remember, you can’t spell Revolution without spelling LOVE backwards. CarlislexEsme BellaxEdward AlicexJasper Jakeoc


**Revolutionary Love**

**Summary: Carlisle has been a vampire for 100 years, and has never found his ove. He joins the army, and meets Esme, George Washingtons girlfriend. Remember, you can't spell Revolution without spelling LOVE backwards.**

**~Authors Note: I know I should be writing Lost in your own life, but I'm trying to brain storm on that. It'll be updated soon. I just wanted to put this up too, cause I like the idea. Hope ya like it!**

**_______________________**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

**~Carlisle's POV~**

100 years. 100 dull boring years. I've been a vampire that long. I made my own coven, that entertained me, til they fell in love with others. They all say that I'm a matchmaker! If I am, then why am I still alone?

Atleast, in my coven, there is one other lone wolf… I mean vampire. Edward the newest in our Cullen.

Cullen is our covens name, our new last name. It sounds like coven.

A snarl came from behind me. I turned around, coming face-to-face with a man wearing a blue army uniform.

"Are you Carlisle Cullen?" The man asked. I nodded.

"You are now part of the army. You will obey General **(A/N: Was he a General?)** Washington."

Well, something to entertain me, but why did it have to be so violent?

"Yes, sir. When do I start?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Immediately. Though, first, before you get your uniform, General Washington wants to see you. Follow me." The man grabbed my arm like I was a little boy being pulled away by his governess.

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, why does General Washington want to see me, gentleman?"

He didn't answer. I'm guessing he didn't have a clue why.

_**~Fast Forward, Carlisle is now at George Washington's house~**_

The man in the blue uniform knocked on the giant door of the white mansion.

"Sir, I've brought Carlisle Cullen, just like you requested."

I could hear perfectly through the door, I heard two pairs of heels clicking around in the inside of the house. A man with a powdered wig answered the door.

"Thank you, you are dismissed. Carlisle, come in." The man everyone knew as General Washington was addressing me, Carlisle Cullen, to come in.

I bowed, looking foolish, and walked in. I heard him chuckle,

"I like you Cullen. You have proudness to you, you're not afraid to look foolish. Now, you might be wondering why I asked you to come." He closed the door, and led me farther into the house, "Well, I would like you to have dinner with us. By us, I mean My girlfriend Esme, her daughter Isabella, and myself."

Wow, that's not out of the blue, did he do this to everyone, a 'Greetings! Welcome to the army, now I'll order one of my subordinates to drag you over to my house to have dinner!' Who knows.

He escorted me to a giant dining room, where there were 4 table arangements set out. Behind two of the arrangements were two women. One was young looking, like she was maybe 13. The other, I looked over at her, and I actually felt my heart beat. That's supposedly only supposed to happen when… a vampire finds its love.

Oh my god… I've found the person I am destined for, and it's George Washington, my leader in the armies, girlfriend!

"Carlisle, please sit. Let me introduce you to my family." George sat down in the big chair at the head of the table. I sat at the only seat left, the one next to Isabella.

"This is Esme, my girlfriend," He pointed at The person sitting across the table. "And, this, is Isabella. She is not married, and she has had her eye on your family for some time now. Now, I brought you here for a reason. Will you marry Isabella?" Both Isabella and my face looked the same I think. Both our faces showed the equal amount of shock.

"Daddy, shouldn't you have asked me first?" Isabella screeched, putting her hand to where her heart was, "I don't want to marry him!"

George looked at her sharply.

"_Isabella! Don't speak if you have not been spoken too_!" His voice boomed, echoing around the spacey room.

**~Isabella's POV~**

Gah, Daddy has it all wrong! Why do I even call him Daddy! My mother and him aren't married! She doesn't even like him! She was ordered to come live here! She had to listen because he is the leader of our army! Now, he thinks I want to marry this! Yes, he's good looking, I guess, but not as good looking as his son, Edward I think his name was.

"Um, Sir, do you have a son?" I asked, looking over at the gorgeous man.

"Yes, Lady Isabella." He replied curtly. "I have 3 sons. Jasper, Emmett, and the youngest one Edward." I was right, his name is Edward!

"Are they all married?" I asked, I heard my mother gasp in horror. I hate being a lady of this time, we can't do anything! Our only 'purpose' is to get pregnant and have babies and die! What the hell kinda life is that?

"Yes, Emmett, and Jasper are almost married. Edward isn't though. I think you would get along great with him. He just turned 17." Daddy's ears perked up, and he clapped his hands, and yelled with his booming voice,

"Jacob! Come here!" The servant boy ran in, out of breath.

"You called, m' lord?" He said, putting on a good 'servant boy who is dumb' act. I smiled, he winked at me.

"Yes, Jacob, Can you go and fetch Carlisle Cullen's youngest son, Edward, and bring him here? Today, he and his father are now part of the army." I smiled, joyfully

"Right away sir." With that, Jacob ran off to get the most gorgeous man on the planet.

**____________________**

**TADA! My new fanfic! This time I'm nice to Bella! YAY! Well, now I have to running fanfics! Woot! Review please! If you have anything you want to happen, tell me, and I will make it so! Please!**

**Love it? Hate it? I want to know! Let me know in a comment!**


End file.
